


Playfulness

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Humor, Other, Random & Short, Sexual Humor, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I dunno, something random, I can't think of anything for my Spiderman fanfic, so here's this





	Playfulness

“Green Day? Really?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with Green Day?” Dan questioned.

“Nothing,” Arin assured him, “I’m just surprised is all.”

“That I listen to something other than myself?” Dan prompted, a bit sarcastic.

“Exactly,” Arin nodded the affirmative, “That and I didn’t peg you as the type to even like Green Day.”

“That’s because you haven’t pegged me at all,” Dan joked.

“I could peg you,” Arin returned without missing a beat, “I mean I have the right equipment.”

Dan nearly choked on the water he was drinking. Arin bit back a laugh,

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Dan coughed then smiled, “I’m good.”

“Good,” Arin was relieved, “So… About the pegging…”

“Nope, nuh-uh, not going to happen,” Dan put his foot down immediately, “My ass is off-limits.”

“Not to me,” Arin playfully smacked his ass.

Dan blushed profusely, but before he could say anything, Ross came in and the conversation shifted to other things.


End file.
